


stay

by murphym



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Injury, M/M, Post-Match, Sportsfest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: Post Nohebi v Nekoma, Kuroo promises to stay with Yaku.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> TIME: After the match against Nohebi where Yaku injured his foot.  
> PLACE: In the hospital waiting room
> 
> 'I said I'd stay with you.'

The win against Nohebi is celebrated briefly, hardly when the team and Nekomata insist on having Yaku go to the hospital to get his ankle properly looked at. Right now, Yaku would prefer to be out with the team, downing bowls of ramen and cheering happily over their victory. Though he’s not, he listened to all the unnecessary concern and sat himself down in the hospital waiting room, instead.

He just rolled his ankle. It’s probably nothing yet the team overreacted.

“Yo.”

Yaku looks up at the sound of the familiar voice.

Kuroo.

“What are you doing here?” He frowns, because Yaku was under the impression that the team had finally left, considering Yaku’s parents were almost here to meet him.

“What? Can’t I keep my favorite libero company?” Kuroo grins, which  _ somehow _ annoys him.

“Don’t say that in front of Shibayama.” Yaku warns.

“I’d never.” Kuroo sits in the empty chair next to him, grin fading into a soft smile. “Remember, I said I’d stay with you.”

He does remember, remembers the quiet promise Kuroo exchanged with him as they left the court with Kai. Yaku blushed then, and he’s blushing now. The brave face he wore for the team, for Nekomata and the hundreds of spectators falls from Kuroo’s kindness and loyalty. His head falls to rest against Kuroo’s arm, too short to reach Kuroo’s shoulder despite both of them sitting down.

Yaku sighs, defeated.

Kuroo’s voice is soft when he speaks. “You had me worried, Yakkun.”

“It’s probably just a sprain.” Yaku replays the unfortunate moment when pain shot up through his ankle, and Kuroo’s worried expression, how Yaku apologized to him first before anyone else. “I let the team down.” He says through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “Don’t be.”

One of Kuroo’s hands reaches for his own, interlacing their fingers together and squeezing.

They’ve been dating for a few months now but Yaku’s still thrown-off by how affectionate Kuroo is. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Is it so hard to believe that I want to comfort you?” There’s amusement lacing Kuroo’s voice.

“Whatever.”

Kuroo laughs -  _ asshole _ .

Though Yaku squeezes back, more appreciative than he likes to let on with Kuroo, who rubs his thumb over the knuckles of Yaku’s hand.

“I know you think it’s nothing, but I wouldn’t have been able to rest if you didn’t get checked out.” Kuroo admits. “Thank you.”

“It’s fine…” Yaku mumbles, turning his head into Kuroo’s arm.

Kuroo is solid and warm against him, bringing him more comfort than Yaku originally thought was possible. Then again, Kuroo has always been his rock, his person to lean on whenever he wanted these past three years and now his boyfriend. Having to sit out after a careless injury and watch the team carry-on without him had been a painful blow, and there’s no one else Yaku would want beside him than Kuroo while he waits.

At this point, he’s too tired and sore to keep up the strong front. “Thanks…”

Yaku’s honesty is rewarded with a kiss on the forehead, and suddenly, everything hurts a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twit: @bokutohs_


End file.
